Me gusta tu frente
by Uchija Sasuke
Summary: Sakura es una niña que vive un infierno gracias a su frente, ella cree que nadie quiere ser su amigo, pero que pasara cuando una persona le haga ver que no todos quieren molestarla, si no ser sus amigos, pero jamas hubiera pensado que el niño mas frio y sin emociones de toda la aldea, poco a poco, se hubiera enamorado... de ella y su frente.


Salado, así era el sabor de las gotas de agua que brotaban de sus ojos, también llamadas lágrimas, a las que ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir caer por su rostro ¿el motivo? El mismo de siempre, las personas, más concretamente los niños ¿Por qué? Porque siempre eran esos "monstruos", como les llamaba, los causantes de su baja autoestima, su desconfianza en los demás, las lagrimas que corrían a cantaros sobre su ahora triste rostro cubierto por el flequillo que caía sobre lo que con tanto anhelo quisiera que desapareciera, su frente, si, ese era el problema, ninguna enfermedad rara, ni un problema psicológico, solo una frente que, tanto ella, como los demás niños veían demasiado grande. Todas las pesadillas y malos momentos se debían a esa "Frente de Marquesina" como le habían apodado. Ella lo único que quería era salir de ahí, salir de ese infierno que día a día enfrentaba y siempre perdía, salir de ese círculo de niños que ahora se había formado alrededor de ella, que la rodeaban sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria ¿No podía solo correr y empujar a todo cuerpo que se le pusiera delante? La respuesta era NO, porque sabía que si intentaba algo, el mas mínimo movimiento que indicara sus intenciones de huir, la golpearían de nuevo, si, como si no fuera suficiente las burlas que, como el pan, no faltaba un solo día, las niñas que se creían mas lindas que ella, solo la buscaban para poder sentir sus puños sobre su cara, estomago o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo indefenso, que podía hacer ella contra siete niñas que tenían claro que querían verla sufrir y caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Vio su oportunidad, como una polilla atraída por el luz, se levanto con dificultad gracias a las magulladura y golpes en sus piernas cortesía de las demás niñas, corrió como nunca había corrido, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y teniendo en cuenta los pasos que escuchaba tras ella y los insultos que llegaban a sus oídos, tal vez su vida estaba en verdadero riesgo.

Fue un milagro que pudiera escaparse de los que la perseguían, su ropa sucia por la tierra cuando esos niños la empujaron y sudada a más no poder por el esfuerzo se encamino a su "lugar feliz". Era un lugar un poco apartado del parque, por el que se llegaba cruzando un pequeño bosque de arbustos altos para luego llegar a una colina llena de flores bellas, , Flores de albaricoque, Anemona japonesa, Orquídeas cymbidium, Kikus, y Camelias, rodeadas de majestuosos arboles de cerezo solo dejando a la vista un hermoso rio cuyas aguas corrían tranquilamente, sin duda era un paisaje que muchos pensarían solo existía en los cuentos de hadas o en la mente de un escritor de fantasías.

La niña, poseedora de uno ojos jade y particular cabello corto hasta los hombros, vestida de una camisa manga larga amarilla debajo de un chaleco negro y un pantalón celeste por debajo de las rodillas, se quito sus sandalias ninjas y aspirando el divino aroma del lugar se sentó a admirar el paisaje una vez más , ese lugar para ella el sitio en el que podía dejar de lado todos sus problemas y preocupaciones de lado por un momento, en el que podía apartarse el flequillo de su frente, que ni estando en un lugar así podía dejar de odiarle con toda sus fuerzas, a veces, solo quería que un hada saliera de uno de los tantos troncos de cerezo que había, que dejara de esconderse dentro de una flor o que saliera del agua a cumplirle el deseo, pero nada es perfecto y ella no era de las niñas creen en los cuentos de hadas, solo algo haría que ese lugar se acercara a la perfección, alguien con quien compartirlo, ella no tenía muchos amigos , por no decir ninguno, pero apreciaría la compañía de alguien en ese sitio a quien poder llamar amigo pero era imposible porque sabía que nadie querría ser amigo de la "Frente de marquesina", pero ahí, se permitía cerrar los ojos y soñar.

Un ruido la despertó de su placentero sueño, se volteo y vio una rama en el suelo que nunca había estado ahí, subió un poco la vista y vio algo que la sorprendió, detrás de la rama había un niño de su misma edad, su cabello era de un color negro un poco azulado, dos mechones de cabello caían a cada lado de su cara, su flequillo le llegaba por encima de las cejas y en la parte de atrás sus cabellos tenía una peculiar forma de punta, vestía una camisa negra grisácea de cuello alto y manga corta, un pantaloncillo negro y sandalias ninja pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el negro ónix de sus ojos tan profundo, se quedaron así viéndose a los ojos, ella con curiosidad y el embobado viendo los ojos tan verdes de la chica, el silencio que se había formado lo rompió la chica un poco apenada ya que no hablaba mucho más que para contestar las preguntas de los profesores, se armo de valor y le pregunto…

Te caíste

Enserio- le pregunto burlándose sarcásticamente-

¿Qué?- pregunto ingenua

Ves la rama rota, yo tirado en el suelo con un moretón en el brazo- dijo señalándose el brazo derecho- y estoy seguro de que lo que te despertó fue el ruido de la rama cayendo- dijo algo molesto-

Perdón, pero si no te has dado cuenta me acabas de despertar, y no estoy al cien por ciento de mis capacidades analíticas- dijo entre sarcástica y ofendida al mismo tiempo-

Hmp

La niña vio divertida el efecto de sus palabras sobre ese chico tan serio del cual no sabia ni su nombre.

Oye, creo que empezamos por el pie izquierdo asi que mejor empecemos de nuevo si?-dijo animándolo ya que era uno de los pocos niños con los que había pasado mas de dos segundos sin que la insultara y quería saber más de ese chico misterioso-

Está bien- dijo sinceramente, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que otras veces solo hubiera dicho NO y se hubiera ido de ahí, pero esta era su oportunidad de averiguar por fin quien era esa chica de cabello rosado-

Muy bien, empecemos- dijo mas entusiasmada de lo normal y pregunto lo que debió de haber preguntado desde un principio- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Uchija Sasuke -dijo- ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto con curiosidad-

Haruno Sakura-dijo sonriente-

Bonito nombre


End file.
